


No Guilt

by thepeskyunicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Percy being supportive, credence having an alone day for himself, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: How Credence takes the time to have his Alone Days





	No Guilt

Credence isn’t in the habit of lazing around, but when he does, he indulges in it for as long as he can.

He likes the love seat for its proximity to the front door, where he can be the first thing Percival sees when he comes home. Credence lets his head dangle over the edge, squinting as he tries to read the book floating in front of his face, ears pricked for the tell-tale snap of apparition at their doorstep. Even as Percival steps through into the room, Credence will smile and incline his head for a scratch, nudging into Percival’s warm palms like a cat.

“Busy day?” He’ll ask quietly, and Percival will always agree. He loves the soft slide of slack fingers across his scalp, the firm scratch of nails that lets tingles run deliciously down his spine. It’s not particularly glamorous, especially when his mouth starts to slacken as his mind wanders, but eventually Percival will huff a laugh and kiss his nose, telling him to get his lazy ass off the seat.

On other days, he would stay in bed instead, especially when insomnia grips him and chokes him from sleep. He can call in sick anytime – a perk of working with Jacob – but he tries not to, until he’s stretched so thin that even Percival’s soothing words and touch makes him flinch. 

He’ll apologise to his husband the next day, hug Percival’s bare back and collapse against him as his husband brushes his teeth. Takes the razor from Percival’s willing hands and shaves the man, the closeness of trust dripping from every swipe of the blade. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, darling,” Percival will say, and Credence knows that. It’s just hard to fully believe when twenty one years of pain have conditioned it in his mind. 

Percival never lets him leave the bathroom melancholy. He talks Credence through his disbelief, reassure and confirms when Credence needs to hear it most. The rumble of his voice is Credence’s favourite thing.

His second favourite is the desperate gasps and bitten curses of love when Percival finishes inside him. Credence would usually take the time to indulge in that too, before Percival leaves for work.

He would then crawl into bed, pushing the blankets into a heaped mountain where he sat and proclaims himself king. He turns on the radio to a soft, ambient croon and summons a cup of tea and a book, alternating between reading sections of it out loud and scrounging up chess pieces to act out the more exciting bits.

If he’s feeling a little more adventurous, he’d make his way outside, wandering the half empty streets. He’d walk as far as he could until he enters the woods surrounding the edges of the city and rest his aching legs under the trees. When the sun drops low in the sky, he would walk back again, taking the time to ruminate and relish being alone. 

No matter how far he wanders, no matter how deep into his thoughts he drifts, Credence always comes back to Percival. The day has passed and the lazing about has been done, and he feels much better for it.

“Busy day?” Percival will ask, pecking him on the lips. And Credence will smile and hug him tight. 

“Very busy indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, my shit brain is a horrible piece of ass. If I don't write, I get mad anxiety. If I do, I don't even feel like crafting a real story. So here's something I wrote for myself and no one else so I can get a good sleep for once. For all the fanfic writers out there, y'all amazing and beautiful. I love you. I love your work.


End file.
